The objective of the community medical oncology program (CCOP) is to draw together the efforts of practicing community oncologists/primary care physicians involved in NCI clinical trials, the resources of hospitals within the community/region and the established expertise of a comprehensive clinical cancer research center to promote evaluative cancer medicine, including clinical trials. The southern Maine CCOP will be developed around a consortium of practicing oncologists/hematologists and primary care physicians, Maine Medical Center and Mid-Maine Medical Center with a strong affiliation to the Sidney Farber Cancer Center in Boston, Massachusetts. The development of the program will include design and establishment of administrative offices around community resource personnel with known expertise in cancer care with a close tie to the Tumor Registry programs at the two hospitals. During the three years of the grant, the CCOP offices will attempt to refine a data collection system around a series of cancer specific worksheets which are allied to research protocols, implement compatible computer software packages to permit on-line information transfer of some data between CCOP offices, promulgate the role of the CCOP office as a responsible agent for sponsoring and managing protocol data and participate in the planning and implementation of new facilities and services for cancer patients at the major medical institutions within the catchment area.